In the applicant's co-pending application PCT/AU98/00550, a series of ink jet printing arrangements were proposed for printing at high speeds across a page width employing novel ink ejection mechanisms. The disclosed arrangements utilized a thermal bend actuator built as part of a monolithic structure.
In such arrangements, it is desirable to form larger arrays of ink ejection nozzles so as to provide for a page width drop on demand print head. Desirably, a very high resolution of droplet size is required. For example, common competitive printing systems such as offset printing allow for resolutions of one thousand six hundred dots per inch (1600dpi). Hence, by way of example, for an A4 page print head which is eight inches wide, to print at that resolution would require the equivalent of around 12800 ink ejection nozzles for each colour. Assuming a standard four colour process, this equates to approximately fifty one thousand ink ejection nozzles. For a six colour process including the standard four colours plus a fixative and an IR ink this results in 76800 ink ejection nozzles. Unfortunately, it is impractical to make large monolithic print heads from a contiguous segment of substrate such as a silicon wafer substrate. This is primarily a result of the substantial reduction in yield with increasing size of construction. The problem of yield is a well studied problem in the semi-conductor industry and the manufacture of inkjet devices often utilizes semi-conductor or analogous semi-conductor processing techniques. In particular, the field is generally known as Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS). A survey on the MEMS field is made in the December 1998 IEEE Spectrum article by S Tom Picraux and Paul J McWhorter entitled “The Broad Sweep of Integrated Micro Systems”.
One solution to the problem of maintaining high yields is to manufacture a lengthy print head in a number of segments and to abut or overlap the segments together. Unfortunately, the extremely high pitch of ink ejection nozzles required for a print head device means that the spacing between adjacent print head segments must be extremely accurately controlled even in the presence of thermal cycling under normal operational conditions. For example, to provide a resolution of one thousand six hundred dots per inch a nozzle to nozzle separation of about sixteen microns is required.
Ambient conditions and the operational environment of a print head may result in thermal cycling of the print head in the overlap region resulting in expansion and contraction of the overlap between adjacent print head segments which may in turn lead to the production of artifacts in the resultant output image. For example, the temperature of the print head may rise 25° C. above ambient when in operation. The assembly of the print head may also be made of materials having different thermal characteristics to the print head segments resulting in a differential thermal expansion between these components. The silicon substrate may be packaged in elastomer for which the respective thermal expansion coefficients are 2.6×10−6 and 20×10−6 microns per degree Celsius.
Artifacts are produced due to the limited resolution of the print head to represent a continuous tone image in a binary form and the ability of the human eye to detect 0.5% differences in colour of adjacent dots in an image.